The present invention relates to a hermetic scroll compressor.
In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,772, a hermetic scroll compressor is proposed wherein a passage for refrigerant gas is formed to extend downwardly to a portion adjacent an end of a coil at the upper end of an electric motor, so that a separation of an oil, suspended by the refrigerant, is dependent upon the effect of a change in velocity of the refrigerant when the refrigerant strikes the upper end of the motor together with the effect of a reduction in the velocity of the refrigerant around an outer periphery and a lower portion of the motor. However, a disadvantage of this proposed oil separating method resides in the fact that, when the refrigerant contains a large amount of oil, oil stagnates at the upper portion of the motor and the refrigerant gas strikes against the stagnate oil thereby resulting no only in an insufficient separation of oil from the refrigerant but also an undesirable "blow up" of the oil so that an undesirable amount of lubricating oil is discharged from the hermetic scroll compressor.